


A Sky Full of Different Stars

by rockyrocket



Series: The Illuminae Files [ft. Voltron Legendary Defender] [2]
Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Matt Holt, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Chaptered, Multi, chap three will be conclusion, chapter two will be some backstory, it will be great i swear, oops i made adam the bad guy, wow guys i actually made more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyrocket/pseuds/rockyrocket
Summary: Matt, Shiro, and Pidge make their way on the Heimdall's Voltron equivalent named the Oriande. They are on their way to saving the civilians from Sendak. Only to find a man named Adam, Shiro's mole ex-boyfriend, has thrown a wrench in their plans.





	A Sky Full of Different Stars

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse me.

T, Shirogane: Matt, please, where are you?  
M, Holt: Hey _babe_.  
T, Shirogane: Matt.  
M, Holt: Mentally? I’m in bed with you babe.  
T, Shirogane: Matt, _please_.  
M, Holt: I’m being hunted like an animal, Takashi.

\--

I would not mess with this girl. Most of the footage to examine was shot from a small low-resolution camera drone that she made herself. She had a small pistol strapped to her left hip and a three-inch switchblade in her right hand. Her lip was split, swollen, and the circles under her eyes were blacker than what most people would consider healthy for a sixteen-year-old girl. She’s crawling. Using her arms to drag the rest of her body, ruined legs and all. Even if she could use the legs she had the vent she was crawling in was to small to do anything else but crawl.

\--

T, Shirogane: Matt I need you here. Please, we can find her together later.  
M, Holt: I need to go.  
T, Shirogane: Matt, please.  
T, Shirogane: Matt.  
T, Shirogane: MATT.  
T, Shirogane: ~~FUCK~~

\--

The girl was talking out loud to the camera drone that was surveying her every move. We only have this footage because Katie insisted on making video diaries for her employee turned friend, Keith. That's another story entirely. Anyway, Katie was talking to Keith.

“Keeeethy, how are you? Love ya smooch smooch. Now that out of the way, here's what’s happened since my last message.” She stopped to take a drag from her e-sig and then continued. “The space ~~dikes~~ that took over the ~~fuck~~ hole of a shuttle we call Oriande are mostly x-ed by the ~~twat~~ and my brother. I'm on my way right now to try to keep this place alive for long enough for the civs to get out of here before this entire ~~shit~~ storm closes in on itself. If I never get to meet you, just know I ~~damn~~ well wish I would have and that you are a great decker. Thanks for everything xx, your favorite, Pigeon.”

\--

T, Shirogane: Please Matt.  
T, Shirogane: I can’t do this without you.  
\--

Soon, the girl came to the end of the tunnel. Her holo map said this was the place. So, she pushed the metal grate to enter the next room.

She never heard the grate hit the floor.

\--

Meanwhile, Takashi Shirogane was _absolutely_ losing his ~~shit~~. This footage was shot by a few hallway cameras and one room camera. The footage opens on a room with a tired looking Takashi wrapping the arm of a middle-aged man with an orange mustache. The man is Commander General Coran Wimbledon-Smythe. A highly decorated war veteran that Shiro had found on the floor bleeding out.

Coran was smiling. It was rare to see the man without one. Even with a bullet hole in his arm, he was smiling at one of the awful jokes that Shiro had said. When Coran tried to respond and all Shiro heard was gibberish, that's when he was starting to get concerned.

“Coran, you are going to have to take some of this.” Shiro pulled a small bag full of an unmistakable glowing yellow power out of his pocket. “It will help make some of that pain.”

Coran’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. “Is that quintessence?”

“It is what it is.” Shiro looked especially tired when he said that. He looks tired in all the footage, but something about the way he sighs gives him away. “You need to take it, general.”

Coran assumed a grave look, something that looked out of place on his face, and just simply nodded. “You are right, son.”

Shiro took a tiny dab on his finger, pulled up the man's upper lip, and gently rubbed it onto the gums of the General. His eyes dilated and then focused all at once, just in time to watch Shiro load his gun and position it into his side holster. He then threw Coran a headset.

“Radio me through here and tell me if we get any hails from the Volt.” Shiro moved towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Coran asked the retreating figure.

“It’s open season.”

Coran laughed. “Good hunting, boy.”

Shiro hadn’t heard him. He had already stepped into the jungle.

\--

Matt was running like a _~~motherfucker~~_. That boy was _screaming_ down the halls from one to another and for good reason, there were bullets chasing him. He was using sconces to help him turn corners as to not lose momentum. Every once in a while shooting back at the ones shooting at him. Even though he was tired, he did not falter.

Until he saw a small medik’s office and quietly skid into it.

The walls were lined with beds. The beds all had medik bots next to them. The bed’s sheets were a pristine white and perfectly made. The room looked perfect and undisturbed as if the shuttle was not experiencing a large scale attack. Well, everything was present except the one ventilation grate that was hanging lopsided for its hinges and the empty oxygen tank sitting on the bed under the entrance to the vent.

A closer look at the area shows the inner circuitry totally gutted from the bot and one of the eye lenses removed. Matt was starting to form an idea when something caught his eye.

On the floor almost fully under one of the beds was a scrap of real paper. If it were anyone else they would have missed it but of course, Matt Holt saw it. He picked it up to see a well-drawn picture of his father and a quote. The quote read; “Make it all mean something.” -Katie Holt

Matt folded the piece of paper, smiled to himself, and pulled out his palm pad.

M, Holt: Meet me by your old Habi in ten.  
T, Shirogane: Be there in five.

It took him one bounce on the bed to pull himself up but soon he was in the vent and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there will probably be more.
> 
> yell at me on twitter if you want 
> 
> follow me on twitter @rockyrockettt


End file.
